The present invention is concerned with certain dipeptides as antihypertensive agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,571 and 4,154,960 disclose non-peptide, substituted acyl derivatives of amino acids which are useful as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors. More specifically, these compounds are mercapto substituted acyl amino acids and derivatives thereof including the clinically effective antihypertensive compound, captopril, i.e., D-3-mercapto-2-methyl-propanoyl-L-proline. These compounds contain an essential sulfhydryl substituent or derivative thereof whereas those of the present invention do not.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,829 discloses dipeptide angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors of the formula ##STR2## wherein the Z--COOR group includes the heterocycle proline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,511 discloses N-carboxyalkanoyl-amino acids which are useful as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors.
Dipeptides of the above formula wherein the terminal group bonded to Z is R.sub.3 --CO--CH.sub.2 OR.sub.4 rather than COOR have been discovered.